A multisubstituted aromatic compound is widely used in a pharmaceutical and agrochemical field, a natural product synthesis field, a liquid crystal and organic electroluminescence field, etc., and as a method for constructing its molecular skeleton, various means have been developed. Among them, a reaction for synthesizing a linked aromatic compound using an aromatic boronic acid derivative (Suzuki cross coupling reaction) is one of particularly useful means, and various modifications have been conducted (Non-Patent Document 1).
As the raw material of Suzuki cross coupling reaction, an aromatic compound having a leaving group is commonly used. As the leaving group, a halogen atom such as a chlorine atom, a bromine atom or an iodine atom is most often used. Further, in recent years, a method of conducting a cross coupling reaction (carbon-hydrogen activation) directly from an aromatic compound having no leaving group such as a halogen atom has been proposed (Non-Patent Document 2).